


Distractions

by galaxytamer



Series: reliable sources [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, M/M, it's really not, not another coffee shop au, people are alive! thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxytamer/pseuds/galaxytamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just wondering.” Stiles seems to consider something for a moment, fingers trailing across his lips, and Derek is decidedly not looking at him. “Would you wanna have two dicks? And hey, what’s your name? I never actually asked you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Derek has a spot where he sits in the cafe every day -- same time, same place, without fail. It’s in the corner, so the noise generally doesn’t bug him and there’s an outlet into which he can plug his laptop, but he can still get up whenever he wants a refill or a sandwich. It’s relaxing, comforting, and he manages to get a lot of work done because people never bug him.

Except today, apparently. It’s busy, so he barely managed to grab his seat before someone else took it, and all of the other tables are full. It’s hard to get into his usual rhythm, but after turning on some background music and drinking some coffee, he finds himself powering through the fourth page of his final research paper for Intro to Ancient Greek History. He’s pretty into it, purposely ignoring those around him, so he’s startled when he finally notices someone standing in front of him. He glances up at the person -- a guy who looks like a weird mix of nerd and punk (is that what a hipster is?) with disheveled hair and a _Star Wars_ shirt that partially covered his intricate sleeve tattoos. It takes Derek a second of staring to realize the guy is _talking_ to him; he belatedly pulls his earphones out with a frown.

“What?” he asks, a little wary.

“Can I sit here? All the other tables are full,” _Star Wars_ asks, gesturing around them even though Derek is very much aware, thanks.

His eyebrows furrow, and after a moment he simply says, “No.” This guy is distracting. Not good for getting work done. Derek cements his answer by looking back down at his screen and typing a few more words that don’t make sense. But it doesn’t matter because they are making a Point.

“Well, I’m going to anyway. Everywhere else is full and there’s an outlet right there. Sorry, dude.” Derek glances up quickly and his eyes narrow, but _Star Wars_ is already pulling his laptop out of his backpack. He lets out a long suffering sigh because he really doesn’t want him to sit here, but he also definitely doesn’t want to make a scene. So he hunches down in his chair, moodily typing words that still don’t make sense. He likes working in a place with people _around_ , not right next to him, interfering with his space and energy.

Thankfully, _Star Wars_ seems to have something he needs to get done, too, because he’s already typing away and studiously ignoring Derek. Whatever. He’ll take it, even if he’s very aware of the other’s presence while he attempts to write about Ancient Greek architecture. Unfortunately, rude hipster guys and Ancient Greek architecture don’t mix.

He ends up grumpily browsing through some articles, uncomprehending, but he refuses to pack up and leave. This is _his_ table. He’s not leaving until _Star Wars_ leaves. He doesn’t even get up to refill his stale, cold coffee. Laura has called him stubborn before, but he’s not in the mood for evaluating his personal choices right now.

After an hour or so (he’s _not_ keeping track), _Star Wars_ sighs and stretches, aggressively rubbing a hand across his face. Derek sits a little slumped in his chair, eyes still searching through pointless articles that somehow turned into Reddit because like he said, rude hipster guys and getting stuff done just don’t mix.

“What are you working on?” It’s casual, and maybe Derek would’ve reacted like someone civil if _Star Wars_ didn’t lean into his space to peek at his screen. Bristling, he reaches forward and folds his screen down, enough to make a point, and directs a glare at the other -- who only leans back in his chair, crossing his arms and staring back evenly with a quirked eyebrow.

“Just making polite conversation. That’s a thing people do, you know.”

Derek inhales slowly and barely keeps himself from rolling his eyes. “Thanks for telling me. I wasn’t sure.” He lifts his screen back up, clicking on the Word document where his paper taunts him. “I’m trying to work,” he adds, looking up at _Star Wars_ and then back at his computer pointedly.

 _Star Wars_ snorts and rests his chin on his hand, still watching Derek. “I didn’t realize Reddit was a reliable source.”

Derek keeps his face even, though his fingers pause briefly on the keyboard. He gives up the idea of actually working and settles against the back of his chair. His arms cross over his chest in a mirrored version of what _Star Wars_ had done before, fixing him with an unamused stare. “Now you do. And now you can leave.”

“Harsh.” Except he’s packing up anyway, slowly sliding his laptop into his backpack. He stands up, and Derek means only to glance at him, but he gets caught up in deciphering his tattoos, analyzing his height -- _everything_ about this guy is distracting, it really is.

“Well, it’s been a pleasure, but I’m afraid I must go.” Derek finally rolls his eyes, and _Star Wars’_ lips twitch just a bit. “I’m Stiles, by the way. I’ll see you around, amigo.” He salutes when he turns away, backpack slung across one shoulder, and Derek watches him leave.

When he finally looks back at his empty table, his eyes land on the paper coffee cup Stiles left behind and he wonders how serious Stiles was about seeing him around. He also notices how quiet it suddenly seems in his corner, despite sharing only a few sentences.

Whatever. Derek chooses to ignore that observation for now, pulling up an article that he wants to cite in his next body paragraph instead.

\----

Derek doesn’t see Stiles for a few days. After the fourth day, he’s pretty much given up on the idea. In any case, he’s nearly done with the paper; he just needs to fix it up and add some extra fluff. It’s an easy enough task that won’t take more than an hour, so he finds himself browsing Reddit and Youtube in the cafe, sipping idly at his fresh coffee. It’s peaceful.

As if on cue, the other chair at his table is pulled out, and even when Derek’s eyes flicker up to the intruder, he’s definitely not surprised to see that Stiles is the one slipping into the seat and dropping his bag on the floor. Derek bites back his initial reaction, simply raising his eyebrows at Stiles and giving the other empty tables a look.

Stiles ignores Derek as he pulls out his laptop, but when he opens it their gazes meet. They’re silent for a few moments, just staring at each other, and it puts Derek on edge. Why is this happening again.

Luckily, Stiles cracks first. “Still using Reddit as a source?” he asks.

“There are other tables to sit at,” is all he replies with, because he refuses to indulge Stiles. And Reddit can have some cool threads, okay. Maybe not Ancient Greek Architecture threads, but there are some cool science ones, and he figures that’s good enough.

“Sick observational skills, dude.” Stiles types something lightning fast, then looks back up at Derek. He smirks just a little, but it is a lot infuriating. “Do you have a problem with me sitting here?”

“Yes.”

Stiles doesn’t look surprised at his bluntness. Instead, he looks pleasantly delighted, and it makes Derek uneasy. “And here I thought we had something special. A coffee shop love story in the making. One for the romance novel history books.” Stiles gestures widely while he bullshits, practically moving with his entire body. It’s distracting. What’s new.

“Sorry to disappoint,” he replies after a moment, except he’s not sure that he is, because he can’t tell whether Stiles is flirting with him or not.

“Have you seen that thread with the dude that has two dicks?” Stiles asks suddenly, not even missing a fucking beat, and while Derek knows exactly what he’s talking about, he’s still shocked by the abruptness of the question. Who asks that? Ever?

Derek gives him an exasperated look. “Who hasn’t?” is what he comes up with, eyes focusing back on his screen where Reddit is mocking him. He closes out of it and pulls up Facebook instead, even though the only notifications he gets are from when Laura or Cora post something, which is way too much. At least he doesn’t get as many Candy Crush requests from Isaac anymore.

“Just wondering.” Stiles seems to consider something for a moment, fingers trailing across his lips, and Derek is decidedly _not_ looking at him. “Would _you_ wanna have two dicks? And hey, what’s your name? I never actually asked you.”

Derek has the urge to look skyward and ask for mercy on his poor soul. This is ridiculous. Instead, he looks blankly at Stiles, and wonders what possessed the kid to bring up _two-dick-guy_ from _Reddit_ to a stranger in a cafe. Or, excuse him, a _coffee shop_. Finally: “Derek.”

He won’t dignify Stiles’ initial question with a response.

Stiles nods, looking a little too satisfied again, as if Derek is some code he just cracked. “I think you were in my Econ class last semester. You always sat in the front and got there early.” There’s that infuriating smirk playing just along the edges of Stiles’ lips, and Derek doesn’t know what it _means_ , even though Stiles seems to think he has him figured out.

“There were 700 other people in that class,” he says, and it’s half an accusation, half an explanation. “If I didn’t get there early, the seats would’ve filled up.” He raises his eyebrows at Stiles and takes a sip of his coffee. “I’m surprised you remember me.”

Finally Stiles looks a little sheepish. He shrugs bodily. “Good memory?”

“Sick observational skills,” Derek offers, and after a moment, “dude.” It pains him a little to sound like a 14 year old boy (or, horrifyingly enough, a large majority of the population on campus), but Stiles flashes him an actual grin, and he finds himself smiling back briefly, deciding that it was worth it.

“Touché,” Stiles says, moving into Derek’s space again, and this time he doesn’t mind it quite so much. He still makes it a point to look unamused, but that’s his default expression so it’s pretty easy. “Will you tell me what you’re working on now?”

Derek contemplates saying no. Instead, he sighs and shifts the laptop so the other can see it, reclining back in his chair to let Stiles read. “It’s just my research paper for Intro to Ancient Greece. I’m almost done with it.”

Stiles nods, eyes darting along the lines. A few minutes pass by while Derek patiently drinks his coffee and watches Stiles until his fingers move to the keyboard. Derek leans forward to see what he’s doing and notices him fix a couple of typos. Huh.

“Thanks,” he says, even though he could’ve found those on his own if he would’ve actually spent time working on his paper like he’d planned on.

“No problemo. It’s pretty good.” Stiles pushes his laptop back towards him and picks up a pen. He flips it around his fingers over and over, like a nervous habit. Derek realizes that today he’s wearing a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. It’s hideous. “The extent of my Greek knowledge came from when I went on a research binge after _300_ came out. Which was like, ten years ago or something. So.” He waves over his head and then drops his hands into his lap. His leg is bouncing, and normally that’s a thing that annoys the hell out of Derek. Apparently he’s in a good mood today.

“ _300_ was a terrible movie.”

Stiles makes an affronted noise, points an accusing finger at him, and Derek lifts his eyebrows at him again as if to say _what_.

“It was _not_ a horrible movie!” Stiles still looks pretty offended, like Derek had insulted his lifestyle and not a shitty blockbuster movie that relied too heavily on slowmo and had little to no substance.

“Keep telling yourself that,” he replies, a little smugly, and finishes off the rest of his coffee. Stiles narrows his eyes at him, and he meets the glare coolly.

Stiles opens his mouth once, closes it, opens it again, then: “Fine. I can see you’re a no-fun-allowed kind of guy anyway.” No. Derek really liked _Pacific Rim_. He likes Marvel movies -- _Captain America_ especially. Stiles is wrong.

“And you’re tasteless.” He smirks and closes his laptop.

“Hey, you’re insulting yourself with that one too, buddy.” Derek freezes in the middle of sliding his laptop into his messenger bag and looks up sharply at Stiles, who’s watching him expectantly. “What?”

“Wanna go see that second _300_ movie? _Rise of an Empire_ or something.”

Derek is still staring at Stiles, a little dumbstruck, but he manages to push his laptop into his bag and smooth his expression into its usual mask. “I just insulted the first one, and you want me to go see the second one with you?”

Stiles shrugs, still watching him. “Yeah. I’m determined to change your mind. And maybe it’ll help inspire you. For your paper.” He gestures at Derek’s bag.

“I’m done with my paper.”

“Congrats. Will you go with me? Hell, we don’t even have to see that movie. We could see the new _Captain America_. Whatever you want, dude.” Stiles looks hopeful, and Derek feels some jittery butterflies in his stomach.

“... Are you asking me on a date?”

“Are you going to say yes if I say it is?”

He nods. Swallows. Tries to ignore the fact that his ears feel very hot and hopes that Stiles doesn’t notice. “Yeah,” he manages.

Stiles grins without teeth, looking very pleased, and Derek can’t help but admit that the feeling is mutual. “Sweet. Friday, then? You should give me your number; I’ll text you the details. And probably just text you.”

Derek rolls his eyes, feeling oddly light, and rattles off his number while Stiles punches it into his phone. A few seconds later, his phone buzzes, and when he glances down at it he sees the sunglasses emoji smiling up at him.

“I’ll see you around,” Stiles says when Derek stands up.

He thinks about leaving his coffee cup for Stiles to throw away but grabs it instead. He nods down at Stiles. “Yeah. See you around.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like Stiles with lots of tattoos, alright.  
> Also Derek browses Reddit but he probably only ever looks at the workout and cat threads. And porn.
> 
> Two-dick-dude: The man. The legend. (google it. trust me)
> 
> Might be apart of a series. Probably will be. 
> 
> beta'd by prettygoodpair @ tumblr


End file.
